


in all of time and all of space

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anthology, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...I've only ever come back to you.In every time and every universe, whether they're together or not, Kara and Alex are soulmates. These are their stories.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a boom in the distance, the sound of air being sucked in before being released in a controlled explosion. Alex counts backwards from ten, taps each finger against her thigh as the numbers go past. It’s an old habit picked up from days when they had to hide, had to pretend that there wasn’t someone extraordinary sharing a room with her.

She gets to three when arms wrap around her, pulling her close to a too warm body before she can get away. She sinks into that heat, lets herself bask for a moment before tapping the limbs trapping her.

“Busy?”

Alex shakes her head, turning to face Kara with a smile. “Not for you, but the AC isn’t working in here. Something went wrong while Winn was messing with the ventilation’s automated system, and now the entire building is suffering.”

“Oh! You should have said something.” Kara frowns. “Is that why you’re out here instead of in the lab?”

“A little? Kind of needed to stretch too.” She pushes Kara’s hair away from her face. “Your booms are getting louder, did you know that?”

“I…they are?”

Alex nods, letting go of her hair to move her hand down to her neck. Kara’s breathing is off, as if she’s rushed here. She has rushed here, she has to remind herself, pushed herself when she didn’t need to again, made it so that what?

“What are you doing here, Sky Girl?”

Kara shrugs.

“I can’t miss you?”

Alex smiles.

“You can, but you also call and text me every day.” She wraps her arm around Kara’s waist, pulling her with her as she makes her way back inside. “What’s wrong? You usually don’t drop in as Kara like this.”

“I drop in all the time.”

Alex shrugs. “Maybe, but usually you take the door when you’re in your civvies. Your clothes would burn up too fast otherwise. Speaking of which…”

Kara ducks her head under her stare, causing her to soften a little. She hasn’t seen her this shy in a while, hasn’t seen her this reluctant to face her since…

“I may have gone to Metropolis over the weekend while you were with your…your girlfriend.”

And oh, there it is, the guilt, the realization of neglect. She hates that Clark has so much of Kara now, hates that she’s had to give this up just to have a life outside of her, but she’s not sure if she has the right to complain. This is what she wants, what she needs to remind herself of when Kara is looking up at her through her eyelashes, eyes shining bright and sad in the dim light of the D.E.O.’s inner corridors.

“Kar…”

“It’s fine, Alex. I just…I needed some time alone.”

She raises her eyebrow. “Alone with Clark?”

Kara winces and Alex almost regrets her statement, almost regrets the bitterness in her words, but she can’t. Kara’s her person and Clark keeps abandoning her over and over again, only to swoop in and steal her away when Alex isn’t there. It’s not fair.

“It’s not like that this time. He’s changing. Lois…Lois and Jon are reminding him about why family’s important.”

There’s a subtle reprimand there, a reminder that they’ve been pushing each other apart for some time now. Kara leans into her to take the sting out of it, but the damage is done and all Alex can see is Kara’s face falling when she’d told her she had plans for the weekend, the one free weekend they’d both had off together in a long time.

She pulls her closer, presses a kiss to the top of her head. She doesn’t want to lose this, doesn’t want to lose Kara, but she’s not sure how to bridge that gap.

“So, the clothes?”

Kara lights up and suddenly, she forgets that she’s hurt. Seeing her like this, it reminds Alex of when they were kids, of when Kara would do something so ridiculously cute that she couldn’t even be mad because her puppy alien was so happy about it.

“I went shopping with Lois and Jon!”

Alex looks her over for the first time and smiles. The aesthetic is still Kara, but it’s much more grown up, more in tune with Kara’s actual age than she usually dresses. It looks good on her.

“You should go shopping with them more then. You look really pretty today.”

Kara blushes and Alex counts that as a point for her. She stammers, tries to find the words, but Alex knows that she won’t, knows that Kara will just end up smiling and wrapping herself around her like she usually does. She can’t exactly pretend to be opposed to that when she’s really not.

Hugging her close, Alex slows to accommodate the alien she’s half carrying now. Kara is warm in all the right places and soft, always so soft when science says she should be hard, harder than diamond and steel. It makes her curious, makes her want to touch and poke and prod until she has Kara laughing beneath her fingers.

“I know I disappointed you but maybe I can make it up tonight? We can have pizza at my place and relax? Just the two of us?”

She’s not supposed to be nervous about this, not supposed to be worried that every question she asks will be rejected, but she is. She’s terrified that Kara won’t need her, that she won’t want her around anymore when she has Clark now, and Lois, Lois who knows how to balance her love life and her relationship with Kara better than she does, apparently.

“Can we have pizza and potstickers?”

Alex smiles into her hair. She’s still scared, but maybe, just maybe, she hasn’t lost Kara yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to try my hand at fantasy and came out with something that sounds like this. Enjoy.

“…and she’s really pretty. I mean, Alex is brilliant and strong and brave too, but she’s really, really pretty. I don’t know why Eliza can’t see that.”

Kara pouts as she tries to figure out why someone would be blind to all of Alex’s better qualities. The god of death, for all his fearsome demeanor and expressions, looks at her as if she’s the more terrifying out of the two of them. It’s been hours and she has yet to silence herself.

When Kara opens her mouth to speak again, he flinches, shakes the ground with thunder and illuminates the room with lightning for a moment. She can’t help but grimace at how over the top it all is, all presentation and no substance. If this is what dealing with the gods is about, she thinks she’s better off with J’onn and the normal things they face in the realm of the living.

She grimaces again. She really hates some of those things, hates the way the slime won’t get out of her hair when Alex kills something like a ghoul or a necrophage. She shudders as she remembers their last encounter with one of those. She can still feel the remnants of it on her skin.

“So you see, I really would like to get her back please. We still have a lot of work to do and stuff to prove. Also, Winn still has a lot of groveling to do, or so he says, and he can’t do that if Alex isn’t there to see it. Personally, I think she’s just milking it but I don’t really want to stop her fun, you know?”

The god sighs. “If I give her back to you, will you please stop talking?”

Kara looks surprised. “Um, yes?”

He waves his hand. “Fine. Down that corridor, second left, take the third right and it’s the fourth door on the left. Make sure to file the proper paperwork and tell them that it’s Lady Knight Danvers that you’re taking.”

“Alex is really popular here, isn’t she?” Kara lights up. “I mean, she’s popular anywhere she goes, or unpopular, depending on the place, but that’s to be expected.”

“Will you please just go and get her?”

Kara pouts. “Fine, fine. I’m going, but I’m not done here. We still haven’t gotten to when I met J’onn.”

As Kara leaves, the old god lets out a sigh of relief. Sometimes he really hates humans.

* * *

 

As she walks, Kara comes across sleeping werewolves and adorable hellhound puppies. The latter make her stop often, eager to bend down and pet them. Their fur is soft, softer than she expects for how coarse it looks, and they respond eagerly to her ministrations. She’s never really had a pet so the temptation to touch them is one she hasn’t yet learnt how to get over.

“You guys really aren’t all that bad, are you?”

The mutt she’s petting nudges her hand and bites gently at her fingers, licking the appendages. She laughs, running her fingers over its head before standing up and continuing on her way. If she stops to pet every cute looking creature she encounters, she’ll be stuck in the land of the dead forever and then J’onn won’t be happy.

She knows that he’ll come after her, but he’ll be insufferable about it later, lecturing her on being distracted by these creatures when she should be focused on Alex. She knows that he has a point but she can’t help it. The hellhounds are really adorable.

She continues to walk, looking around curiously. The aesthetic of the place makes her scrunch her nose at how boring it all is, stone and mortar and not much else. She’d been led to believe that it would be much harder and more confusing to navigate, but she’s faced worse in Winn’s palace alone.

Kara can’t help but be disappointed when the brick turns out to be real. It could have at least had the decency to be an illusion, she thinks as she walks.

“…and her hair was really shiny. I don’t understand how it can be so shiny even with necrophage guts in it but it was. Do you understand that? Because I don’t. I’m kind of jealous, actually.”

Kara speeds up, making it to the door just as Alex finishes speaking. When she flings the door open, Alex is standing just inside with her hands in the air as she talks. Her audience looks like they’re in pain but Kara ignores that as she hugs Alex tightly.

“Kara?!”

“I know I wasn’t supposed to come after you but I had to. I can’t do this without you.”

Before Alex can say anything, they’re pushed out by a large, burly man.

“Please, just take her and go. We can’t take any more of this.”

Kara takes her hand, happy to be with Alex again.

“So you’re jealous of my hair, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes:
> 
> \- The original idea came from [this thread](http://racetothedge.tumblr.com/post/162864497355/ed1505-racetothedge-ed1505). Shoutout to ed1505 for encouraging my nonsense.
> 
> \- Necrophages don't belong to me. They're from _The Witcher_ series.
> 
> \- I did a Google search for hellhounds and [this](https://www.videogamesartwork.com/sites/default/files/images/image/1385374799/dragonscrown_unlockable_artwork_30_update_01.jpg) is the one I liked best but feel free to imagine them as you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this [meme](http://racetothedge.tumblr.com/post/163171878185/another-kiss-meme). The prompt came from rjalex05 and was based on numbers 6 (tipsy kiss) and 8 (in the dark kiss).

Getting Alex into her apartment was difficult on a normal day when all she had to worry about were injuries and illness, but getting her into the apartment while she was drunk? Kara was starting to wish she had opted out of bar hopping tonight and gone with the initially suggested night in instead.

She sighs as she tries to get the key in the door, but Alex won’t let her, wrapping her body around hers and making a general nuisance out of herself as she licks the side of Kara’s neck. If she shivers from the contact, no one has to know. After all, they’re sisters and sisters do that all the time, right?

Kara drops the key when Alex bites down, starts to suck on her skin. She can’t help the moan that leaves her lips, can’t help the way her body responds to Alex’s questing fingers while she turns and shifts to give her more room.

She knows that she should stop this, knows that Alex isn’t in her right mind, but she can’t make herself do anything more than hold her hips. She can’t bring herself to stop her when Alex is so willingly giving her something she never knew she’d wanted until that moment and God, does she want what Alex is offering to her.

When Alex moves her hand under her clothes, she has to pull away, has to wrench herself away from something she wants so much even though she knows that she’s weak to her. They’re still very much in public, still very much within sight of Alex’s extremely old fashioned neighbours and she can’t let her embarrass herself in front of them if she can help it.

“Alex, Alex wait,” she says, holding her wrists as she squats down to get the key. “Give me just a second to get in and you can take whatever you want, I promise.”

Alex stills, causes Kara to curse as she thinks over her words. She can still remember the way her sister had confessed to Maggie telling her that all she did was take from her before breaking her heart and walking out. It makes her ache to think about it, makes her want to break something, someone for hurting her like this, but she has to control herself, has to force herself to just breathe before she can do anything else.

“Okay. New plan. Let’s go to the roof.”

She speeds Alex there, picks her up and flies. She’s grateful that she’s worn dark clothes tonight, grateful, for once, that Alex refused to go out with her in pastels and bright colours. Her uniform is at home and she can’t fly high enough to not be noticed, so she’s counting on her clothes to disguise her, counting on them to hide the fact that she’s taking her very needy sister home with her to her own apartment.

It’s dark when she gets in, but she doesn’t bother to put on the lights, doesn’t even get a chance to think about it before Alex is pouncing on her, sending her toppling onto the ground as she kisses her. She laughs into her mouth, clutches her close. Everything about this screams wrong but as she kisses her again, Kara doesn’t really care.

All she knows is the taste of pizza and scotch on Alex’s lips, the hunger for more gnawing at the pit of her stomach. All she knows, in that moment, is that if she drowns, drowning in Alex has never ever felt so appealing in her life.

Besides, if she drowns, Alex will be there, holding her hand all the way down, and what else could she ask for really?


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blows off of the ocean, cold and wet, but Kara doesn’t really expect any less from this area of the world. She enjoys the way it ruffles her hair, the way she can smell the ocean’s depths this far from it. Until recently, she’d never really understood Alex’s fascination with it but staying here, being with her? It’s given her a new appreciation for nature, for the power of something as deceptively calm as the water can be.

Alex shivers next to her, the cold air causing her skin to goosebump as she stares out at the sea longingly. Kara shakes her head and pulls her into her side, rubs her arms as she hugs her. She doesn’t really approve of having her out there but she can’t say no to Alex when she looks at her the way she had, all wide eyes and innocent want that had her shaking beneath her.

“You’re still recovering. Are you sure you don’t want to go inside with Grey?”

Alex frowns. “Are you trying to get rid of me Kara? Because I’m going to tell you right now, that isn’t going to work with me.”

Kara shakes her head. “I just don’t want you to get sick, Alex.”

“Love, I don’t think I can get sick from a few minutes outside while I’m here with you. You’re like my very own personal space heater. I’ll be warm and toasty as long as you’re here.”

Kara blushes but doesn’t let her go. Keeping Alex safe and healthy is much more important than making a point and she really doesn’t want to let her go anyway. Having her here is everything she’s ever dreamed of and to have it right now feels like what she imagines heaven must be like.

It helps that Alex hasn’t left her side for more than five minutes at a time. The only time she’s truly disappeared has been to feed Grey and even then, Kara has followed her into the nursery they’d set up, standing in the doorway and looking at them or enveloping her family in her arms.

It’s strange, being the one doing the protecting when Alex has filled that role for so long, but Kara doesn’t mind. Their son is important and tiny and needs Alex more than she does, and if she can keep them safe, then she’s going to do everything she can to do so. She will do any and everything to help them stay safe.

She sighs, nuzzles Alex as she pulls them to the couch inside and curls up against her. As much as she wants to stay outside, Kara can feel her drooping beside her and she herself is tired, more tired than she’s been in a while, since Mon-El’s departure, really. She just wants to sleep, but she’s not ready to go back to bed just yet.

Alex raises her hand and caresses her face, Kara leaning into her touch as she kisses her skin.

“We made a tiny baby, Alex.”

There’s a chuckle.

“We did, and I still have to ask how we got a son if we’re two women.”

Kara grins. “Trade secret.”

“Kara…”

“No, really. It’s a birthing matrix thing that I can’t really explain.”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“So let me get this straight. You know how to do it but you can’t explain the process? Seriously, Kara? Seriously?”

She shrugs with a grin. “I didn’t really get to learn about the actual how and why of it all? It was a little out of what I was allowed to learn at age thirteen, you know.”

“You’re a prodigy, Kara.”

“I might be but we did have a structure to follow on Krypton.”

“Yet they taught you the actual process?”

“Father thought it would be useful if I needed to bring Krypton back.”

“To bring it back, huh?” Alex runs her fingers down Kara’s arm. “I think that would require a lot of practice.”

Kara swallows. “Practice?”

“Practice. A lot of it. Nightly, maybe more often than that. It will be such a sacrifice.”

“I’m…I’m Supergirl. I can…can do that. I think.”

“You think? Do you want to test that theory now? Because I’m all for it.”

* * *

 

Kara grins at Alex as she drops back down onto the bed. She’s happy and satiated as she snuggles into her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She’s happy, here with her, and she can’t help herself when she touches Alex, presses kisses along her skin as she giggles.

“You’re a happy little bee.”

“We’re living on the beach, making love in the sea air, just like you always dreamed. Why shouldn’t I be happy?”

Alex shifts, turns to look at her. “What about you? Did you get what you want?”

Kara considers her for a moment before she smiles and kisses her. She’s happier than she’s ever been but she doesn’t know how to tell Alex that, doesn’t know how to express just how much this means to her. She doesn’t have the words to tell Alex how much she loves her, how much she needs her to be there as much as she can.

Still, Alex doesn’t seem to need the words as she holds Kara close anyway, presses her body against hers until she’s not sure where she ends and Alex begins. It’s nice, in its own way, this closeness between them. It’s something she’s missed in the last few days without her.

She smiles, presses her fingers against Alex’s pulse and kisses her. She might not have everything she ever wanted, but she has everything she needs and Alex makes it much more worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame ed1505 for the existence of this. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even considered a beach ficlet.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stares up at the ceiling, wondering how she got into this situation in the first place. Lena is on one side of her, while Kara is on the other, half her body thrown over her as she snores lightly against her shoulder. Had it been just the two of them, she would turn into her, press her body against Kara’s and let the warmth of her body heat wash over her, but Lena is pressed against her side, arm around her waist, and she can’t move.

If there is a god, she thinks, he must hate her, must want her to die, because this is torture. This is the worst situation Alex thinks she can end up in and she can’t begin to figure out how she ended up here.

She sighs, tries to turn anyway. She wants to face Kara, wants to be able to see her as she sleeps, to make sure she’s okay after the night they’ve had, but Lena is surprisingly strong. Every attempt to move is met with her squeezing her waist, mumbling into her shoulder as she attempts to stop her from moving away. It’s the most ridiculous thing in the world, and Alex isn’t sure she knows how to get out without hurting anyone.

She curses when Lena squeezes her again. Her grip hurts and it’s the strangest thing. She’s tried again and again to figure out what this woman actually does when she goes to the gym and Lena never answers, just gives her this mysterious smile that leaves her on edge all the time. She can’t trust that smile, can’t trust the woman behind it when she’s been on the end of one too many pranks for her own tastes, seen the way she and Winn have become kindred spirits when it comes to things that make her shake her head in dismay.

“Please, please just let me go,” she whispers as she tries to get out from under Lena. “I promise I’ll give you access to whatever tech you want to see tomorrow. Just please let me go.”

Her efforts are futile, however, as Lena shifts, throws her leg over Alex. She’s trapped now, unable to get away from either woman, and the heat is building, making her sweat through her clothes. Kara’s body heat, she’s used to. Her sister is the perfect replacement for a blanket in winter, but here, trapped between the two of them, she’s quickly growing desperate for the cool air of the living room and the solitude of the couch.

She growls when Lena turns more, her hair getting in Alex’s face. Why the woman didn’t just let Kara fly her home and save her the experience of this torture, she doesn’t know, can’t remember why she’d told her to stay in the first place. She’s past regretting that decision now, has moved on to regretting her own decision to stay, to settle between the two women when she could have gone home to her whiskey and the old episodes of _Stargate_ that she can’t get Kara to watch, no matter how much she tries.

She really would rather watch Samantha Carter by herself than endure this, would rather do anything, even play _Overwatch_ with Winn and Vasquez than subject herself to this torture any longer. That she can’t get out makes it worse, makes it even more appalling if she were to think about it, not that she wants to. In fact, Alex never ever wants to think about this night again, never wants to think about the fact that a sleeping Lena Luthor got the best of her when she’s supposed to be the best of the best.

It galls her, really, not that she’d use that word, exactly. She’s going to leave that to Kara, going to leave that to her sister whose job it actually is to play with words. She’ll just stay in her corner with her guns and her science and pray that Lena doesn’t want to stay over again. She likes the woman, really, but this is too much, too close and heated for her tastes. All she wants now is to get out from under her, to escape to somewhere that isn’t as hot and uncomfortable.

She sighs, resolves herself to this torture for the foreseeable future. Hopefully, she can fall asleep before the sun rises.

* * *

 

Alex still can’t sleep.

She can’t sleep and Kara is nuzzling her now, hand drifting across her stomach, making her swallow as she tries to stay still, to not wake anyone up who shouldn’t know about this. She really doesn’t want Kara to stop, doesn’t want her to continue either, and she doesn’t want to have to face that choice yet. She doesn’t want to have to see Kara’s puppy dog expression begging her to choose something she doesn’t even want to face just yet.

She sighs, gives in to the need to touch her. Thankfully, her arms are free now that Lena has backed off a little and Kara has migrated to her chest, so she can touch her arm and stroke her hair. She’s soft, paradoxically so when Alex knows that she’d break her hand if she tried to punch her, so soft that Alex can’t help herself when she keeps touching her, keeps caressing her.

She loves the way her skin gives beneath her fingers, loves the way Kara shifts to give her more room. She sighs, presses down slightly. Kara whines in her sleep, pushes her head against Alex’s body. It’s like she can’t get close enough, can’t get enough of her to hold, to touch. She will never understand that, never understand Kara’s need for her, but as she finally gives in to sleep, Alex doesn’t think she needs to. All she needs is to hold her close and never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I have over half a dozen WIPs, I know, but this is essentially a fic dump for ideas that will never get fully developed but I wanted to write anyway. Have at it.


End file.
